The Host Fanfic
by Random-Beautiful-Pewds
Summary: Emily Harris is a human who is on the run. Alone. After being found by the human resistance, she is taken in and makes new friends and family. She grows to love another one of the cave dwellers and comes across obstacles along her way. (ON HOLD UNTIL INSPIRATION HITS AGAIN!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So I've been working on the first chapter for a few days now. I've finally finished it! I hope you guys like it! I just saw the movie (I've already read the book,) so I started writing this.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own "The Host" or any of the characters except Emily. Props to Stephanie Meyer for writing this fantastic book!**

* * *

I snuck through the bushes of a giant mansion that was owned by a soul. I was human, and I was absolutely scared.

I snuck through the back door and tiptoed over to the cupboard. The faster I got the food the faster I could get out of here.

I stuffed whatever looked good into my backpack and flung it onto my back. I got back outside and started down the road.

Suddenly flashing lights blinded my vision and I heard cars screech to a halt. I heard car doors open and close. I sank to my knees on the rocky pavement.

'Please. Don't hurt me. I'll come Seekers! Please! Don't hurt me!' I sobbed and I heard footsteps. I placed my palms on my eyes and sobbed.

'Just get it done with!' I screamed. 'I don't want to see a soul! I don't! They scare the living hell out of me! Get it over with!'

When I heard no more footsteps, I jumped up and ran down the road. I sprinted as fast as I could. I heard running behind me but I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over a tree stump. I felt the blood run down the side of my face and a burning sensation ran up my leg. I screamed in horror as flashlights hit my face. I tried to move but there was so much pain.

'Don't hurt yourself. We're not Seekers. Look.' I heard a male voice say and I looked over. He held up the flashlight to his face and all I saw were brown eyes. He also had wavy brown hair and he looked a bit worried. A female was beside him, holding his hand. He held the flashlight to her face and her eyes were just brown as well. She had straight brown hair and a pretty face.

'What's your name? I'm Melanie Stryder.' the female named Melanie says and I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get anything out.

'I'm Emily. Emily Harris.' I finally whispered and Melanie nodded. I looked over at the male and he nodded.

'I'm Jared Howe. It's nice to meet you Emily. Now how about we get you back to safety.' the man named Jared says and I nod.

They helped me up and had me place my arms around their shoulders. They half walked-half dragged me back to one of the jeeps they had. They helped me inside and I buckled myself in. I sat in the middle, Jared sat in the driver's seat and Melanie sat in the passenger seat.

'So you're afraid of the souls?' Melanie asks as Jared drives across the desert roads. I nod slowly and gulp.

'They took my father and my older sister about 3 years ago, when I was 13.' I say slowly and tears brim my eyes as I thought about my family.

'That's terrible.' Melanie whispered, touching my hand. I looked over at her and she smiled slightly.

I fell asleep halfway through the trip and I woke up to the sound of the jeep turning off. Melanie and Jared helped me out.

We were in some sort of giant cave. I looked around as they helped me down the twisting hallways. We reached a room and I saw that it was some sort of hospital.

They laid me down on one of the cots and placed a pillow under my leg. I placed my hand on my forehead and felt the wet, sticky blood.

I saw Jared walk out of the room and come back with a man in a white doctor's coat. I tensed at the sight of him but Melanie touched my arm in reassurance.

I closed my eyes as the doctor checked out my leg and forehead. He then walked back over with spray canisters. He sprayed the stuff on my head and on my leg and both the cuts instantly healed. I smiled and laughed.

'Unbelievable!' I exclaimed and everyone in the room smiled.

Melanie helped me up and I tested my leg. I could walk again! I could run! I smiled and hugged Jared and Melanie.

'Thank you so much!' I exclaimed and they hugged me.

'No problem.' they say with smiles.

They lead me out of the hospital room and we walk down to a giant cave where there was wheat growing. People turned around and stared at me.

'Another human!' someone exclaimed and I saw a boy who looked around 17, running towards us.

'Hey Jamie. This is Emily.' Melanie says and the boy smiled at me. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

I turned and looked around at the field. Everyone was smiling at me. I smiled back.

'Make sure she stays away from Wanda and Sunny.' I heard Melanie whisper and I turned back around.

Melanie smiled at me and I smiled back. Jamie pulled me along with him and around the field. He then gave me a tour of the caves. It was just amazing!

'This is my Uncle Jeb. He owns the caves.' Jamie introduced to an older man who held a gun over his shoulder. He held out his hand and I shook it.

Jamie then showed me to the rooms. I would be sharing a room with a woman named Lily. I nodded as Jamie walked off.

I walked into the room and saw the woman named Lily. I waved at her and she smiled.

'I'm Emily. I'll be sharing the room with you.' I say slowly and she nods, still smiling. I sit on the empty mattress across from her.

'That's a beautiful name Emily. So how did you get here?' Lily asks and I jump into my story, beginning to now.

Lily's wavy red hair fell to her waist. Everytime she nodded, her hair would bounce. Her brown eyes were also very caring.

'I'm so sorry about your family.' she says and I nod.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Good? I hope so... I really actually love this. It's the best I've written. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Xoxo**

**-Miss Fandom- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So far I've gotten 1 follower! I know it's not that much but it means the world to me!**

**So Chapter 2. I think this is a good chapter... **

**Everyone remember when Mel said, "********Make sure she stays away from Wanda and Sunny." Ya well, something happens... I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I walk down to the kitchen with Lily the next day. We walk arm in arm down to the kitchen. I learnt that Lily was 23 and that her boyfriend, Wes, died almost 3 years ago.

I sat down at a table with Jamie, Lily, Melanie, Jared and a man named Ian. We talked for a little until a woman with golden hair walked in.

'Wanna go to the fields Emily?' Melanie asks in a rush. I raise an eyebrow and point down at my plate which had a half eaten pancake on it. The woman with golden hair sat beside Ian and took his hand. She looked up at me and I gasped.

She was a soul. I would know those eyes anywhere. I get up and stagger backwards. Melanie and Jamie jump up just as I hit the wall. I gasp in breaths of air and sink to the ground. Jamie and Melanie kneel in front of me.

'She's not going to hurt you Emily.' Jamie says as a sob escapes my lips. He gathers me in his arms and I sob.

I hear Melanie get up and walk away.

'Jamie. T-the souls k-killed my family.' I sobbed and I felt him nod.

'This soul won't hurt you though. I promise.' he says and I nod slowly. I wipe my tears and Jamie helps me up.

'Wanda. You can come over now.' Jamie says and the soul walks over slowly. I hide half behind Jamie as she approaches.

'Hello.' she says kindly. I bite my lip and step out a bit. Jamie pats my shoulder and I hold out my hand. The soul shakes it and places her hands behind her back. Ian walks over and places his arm around her waist.

We all sit back down and I start talking more and more with the soul named Wanda. She's kind, unlike the souls who took my family.

A bit later, we all walk down to what the call the "game room," for a round of soccer. I'm on a team with Jamie, Lily, Jared and Melanie. The other team is Ian, Wanda, a man named Kyle, and Jeb.

Lily takes our goal and Jeb takes theirs. I take center.

'Are you sure you want center Emily?' Jamie asks from behind me. I nod as the ball is dropped and I dribble it down towards the goal. I kick it hard and it goes in. My team cheers.

It's about half an hour later when we're winning 13- 3. I smile as Ian waves his hand and goes to sit down. I guess it's game over.

Jamie pulls me down and we sit on the ground. We talk and laugh and enjoy the rest of the day.

It's been 3 weeks since I've started living here and I've grown to have feelings for Jamie Stryder. I seem to feel all fuzzy everytime I'm around him.

I wake up one morning and get out of bed. I slipped on a tank top and jean shorts and walked down to the fields.

'Morning Mel!' I exclaimed, grabbing one of the wheat cutters. Mel smiled and I started working beside her. Everyone started filing in and start working. Mel and I finish about a quarter of the field by ourselves in 20 minutes.

After the long days work it's about lunchtime. We walk to the kitchens and sit at the table. Jamie sits beside me. I smile down at my lap and place my hand on the bench but I accidentally touch his.

I look up at him and he smiles down at me. I lace my fingers through his and we hide our hands.

Suddenly Mel walks past us and shrieks, grabbing our hands and holding them up for everyone to see. I blush and Jamie glares at Mel.

'Awh! Jamie and Emily! I need to think of a couple name! Jamily! Perfect!' Mel exclaims, releasing our hands and running out of the cave.

I sigh and Jamie pulls me into his side.

'Just ignore her. She's always that annoying.' Jamie says and I giggle. He tilts my face up and places his lips on mine.

'A kiss! Even better!' I hear Mel scream happily and Jamie groans. I smile against his lips and he gathers me in his arms.

We get up and he wraps an arm around my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his waist and we walk to the game room where they're playing a small round of soccer.

We sit down on the ground and watch the game. I cheer on Jared who was playing against Ian. It was pretty funny to watch them. After Jared won they tackled each other. Ian took Jared down but Jared got him back.

I giggled as Jared pinned Ian and Wanda ran out screaming at him. Mel was laughing her butt off. Jamie was snickering beside me.

Then I yawned and Jamie kissed my cheek. He got up and I held out my arms. He picked me up and brought me back to Lily's and my room.

He placed me down on my matress and kissed my forehead.

'Goodnight Jamie.' I mumble and I close my eyes. I hear him walk out and I fall asleep in the next minute.

* * *

**OK. Emily was really scared of Wanda at first but after she talked to her, they became friends. So whatcha think? Emily and Jamie. I like them together. How about you guys? **

**Please review, follow or favourite!**

**Xoxo**

**-Miss Fandoms-**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. 2 followers! I am like so fuzzy inside. Thanks to everyone who reads my fanfiction. It makes me so happy! Anyway. Chapter 3. I absolutely love this chapter! It's a bit short but a really scary part. At least I think so... Anywhooooo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Host" or any of the characters except Emily.**

* * *

'Good morning beautiful.' Jamie says the next morning, walking past me in the kitchen and kissing my head. I look at Mel who is making kissy faces and glare at her.

'Good morning.' I say as he sets down the two cereal bowls. He sits beside me and entwined our fingers. I eat my cereal slowly with a smile.

After breakfast we walk into the fields to do more work. I work aside Jamie and when we're done, I sit on his lap.

He braids my hair then undoes it, then braids it again.

'I think I'm going to go wash up.' I say, looking up at him. He nods and I get up. I walk down the cave halls and down to the bathing room.

I slip out of my clothes and hop into the large tub. I wash out my hair and wash off my body. After I get out, I change and walk out.

Just before I walk out, I slip on some water and fall down onto a rock. Half my body is hanging off the edge. I feel the rushing water against my legs.

'Help!' I scream and I grab hold of the wall. I grip it as tight as I can so I don't fall into the waters. If I fall, I'll never come out.

'Help! Please! Help me!' I wail and I finally heard running footsteps. Jared and Ian come in view. I sob and they grab my arms. They pull me up and I lean against the wall, gasping. Ian runs off and comes back with Jamie. I get up and run into his arms. He holds me against his chest and I sob.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He wraps his arms around my waist and carries me down the hall.

He brings me down to the fields and sets me down on his lap. I place my head on his shoulder.

'Emily?' he asks and I nod. 'Your leg.'

I look down at my leg and gasp. Just below my knee there's a cut down to my ankle. Blood is smeared all over my leg. Jamie quickly gets up and picks me up, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and the other under my legs.

He runs down to the hospital with me and places me on one of the stretchers.

'Doc! Quickly! Emily's hurt!' Jamie yells and Doc rushes in, Mel and Jared trailing behind him with worried expressions.

Doc walks over to a tray where a canister lays and walks back with it. He goes to spray it onto my leg but nothing comes out.

'We're out.' Doc says quietly and I bite my bottom lip.

'We can't be!' Jamie exclaims, taking the canister and pressing the button over and over again. He chucked the canister across the room. I placed my hand on his arm and he looked down at me. He calmed down and sat on the chair beside the stretcher.

'Jamie. I'll be alright.' I whisper, taking his hand in my own. His hand was much bigger than mine. His palm was 2 times bigger than mine.

'No it won't. You'll get much more sick. Believe me. It's just like what happened to me 3 years ago.' he says with a frown and I caress his hand. Melanie and Jared step out with talk and start talking quietly.

'C'mon Jamie. We're going on a raid.' Jared says from the hall and Jamie gets up. He leans down and kisses me.

'I love you.' Jamie says quietly and I smile.

'I love you too.' I say and he walks out of the room.

It's been two days and Jamie still hasn't returned. I've been getting more and more sick from blood loss.

Mel's Aunt Maggie took care of me for these days. I grew more and more weak.

'Maggie.' I gasp, sweat ran down my face and Maggie rushed over with a cool cloth.

'This is exactly what happened to Jamie.' she says slowly, wiping my face. I try to smile at her but fail and moan.

I hear the door burst open and yelling voices.

'Oh no! Emily!' I hear Jamie's voice exclaim and he runs in with Mel, Jared, Ian and Wanda. I move my hand painfully and he rushes over to take it.

'J-Jamie.' I stutter as Wanda dumps items out of her bags. Medicine canisters.

Doc quickly grabs one and sprays it onto my leg. The pain dulls but I still sweat a lot.

'Why is she still pale?' Jamie asks, concerned. I gulp in breaths of air. It was suddenly hard to breathe. My vision starts going black around the edges.

'Jamie!' I hear someone yell then everything goes black.

* * *

**Eek! Cliffhanger! Poor Jamie! He can't live without Emily! I'll probably be a few days until I finish chapter 4 but until then I just want to thank all my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I've finally finished Chapter 4. After re-reading and editing like crazy, I've finished! I hope you guys love it as much as I do. This is the most fantastic chapter I've ever written in my whole life! Anywho, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Host" or a ny of the characters except Emily.**

* * *

'Emily. Sweetie. Can you hear me?' I hear a sweet voice that I thought I'd never be able to hear again.

My eyes snap open and they adjust to the light. I look over to my left and see Mel and Jared standing there. They smile at me.

I look to my right and a cry escapes me. Jamie. My Jamie. I though I'd never see him again. He gathers me in his arms and I wrap my arms around his waist.

'What happened?' I ask softly. Mel sighs and I look over at her.

'You've been out for almost 2 weeks.' she says and I look up at Jamie. He nods and I place my head on his shoulder.

'I must have scared you.' I say, touching Jamie's cheek. He smiles down at me and kisses my head. I close my eyes and smile.

'Don't ever do that to me again.' he whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek. I laugh quietly.

'I wouldn't think of it.' I say and he picks me up. He spins me and I giggle. He places me on the cave floor.

Jamie takes my hand and we walk down the dimly lit hallway. He takes me to the kitchen where everyone is waiting quietly .

'Emily!' I hear Lily exclaim and she runs over, pulling me into a hug.

'Can't. Breathe.' I say between gasps and Lily lets go. She smiles at me and beckons me to follow.

I pull Jamie along and Lily stops in front of a table which has a tray piled high with tons of cinnamon buns. I smile as Jamie wraps his arms around my waist.

'Well. Everyone... Dig in!' I say and everyone runs up to the tray. Jamie makes his way through the crowd of people and comes back with two cinnamon buns on one plate. He takes my hand and we sit at a table in the far corner.

I take a piece off my cinnamon bun and pop it into my mouth. Jamie does the same . I laugh as Jamie tosses a piece in the air to catch it in his mouth but it ends up hitting his forehead and falling to the floor.

He pulls me onto his lap and I use my ch air as a footrest. I rest my head on Jamie's chest and he kisses my head. I pop another piece of cinnamon bun in my mouth.

Everyone is enjoying their cinnamon buns and talking with each other as I look a round the room. I hear laughing and see Mel with her head on Jared's lap. I smile at them. Mel notices me and waves with her free hand. The other is holding her cinnamon bun.

I hum as I eat my cinnamon bun and fiddle with Jamie's fingers. He takes my hand and I look at him. He's holding a ring. The room is so silent you could hear a pin drop.

'It's a promise ring.' I says and I hold back my tears. One escapes and runs down my cheek. Jamie pulls me up and goes down on one knee.

'Emily Harris. I know it's early but I love you with all my heart. I want to give you this promise ring. I promise, that when we're older, we will get married and enjoy the rest of our lives together. ' he says and I place a hand over my mouth to hold back a sob. More tears run down my cheeks.

'What do you say?' he asks and I nod.

'Yes.' I say. 'Yes! Yes! Jamie! Oh my god! Yes!'

He gets up and places the ring on my ring finger. I pull him down and kiss him. Everyone in this room bursts into applause and cheers.

I can't stop kissing Jamie until we need air. I rest my forehead on his and laugh.

Jamie goes to grab another cinnamon bun and when he comes back, I sit on his lap and we feed each other the cinnamon bun .

After we've finished I hear Jamie's light snores. I giggle and snuggle into him. I wrap his arms around my and fall asleep to his steady breathing.

* * *

I wake up an hour later to Jamie poking me.

'Cut it out stupid.' I mumble and he stops poking me. I snuggle into his chest again and he sighs.

'I never wanted to do this but you leave me no choice.' Jamie says quietly but I ignore him

Suddenly freezing cold water hits me and I scream.

'Jamie Stryder! You sick little jerk!' I screech and I get up, soaked in freezing cold water.

He jumps up and runs out the door. I run after him and sprint down the halls.

'Sorry Maggie!' I say as I accidentily bump into her.

'It's alright Emily. Go get Jamie!' she cheers and I laugh as I catch up to Jamie who has now reached the East fields.

I stop running and crouch down so I'm not seen by the wheat. I smile as Jamie st arts walking back.

When he's right in front of me, I jump onto his back and take him to the ground. I flip him over and pin his hands to the ground with my knees.

I take his face in my hands and slap him.

'I guess I deserved that.' he says and I smile, kissing the cheek that I slapped .

Just I get up, he grabs me and pulls me to the ground. He pins me and I glare at him. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back firmly then pull back for air.

He helps me up and we go to sit by the wall. I sit on his lap and he rests his chin on my head. I breathe in his scent of mint and soap.

We sit like this for awhile. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. I have my head on his chest and he rests his chin on the top of my head.

I close my eyes and listen to Jamie's steady heartbeat.

'We need Jared, Mel, Wanda, Jamie and Ian in the hospital now!' I hear a voice yell and I look over to see Jeb with his gun slung over his shoulder.

I look up at Jamie. He looks down at me and I get up slowly.

When we're up, he walks out of the cave and I follow quietly.

'Emily. Stay here. I promise I'll be back soon.' Jamie said, turning around and looking at me. I nodded and stood on my tiptoes, pulling him down to meet my lips. He kissed me back for a moment then pulled back.

I smiled and he walked off.

Hell. I wasn't staying. I wanna know what's going on.

I snuck down to the hospital wing and heard many voices talking.

Jamie, Jared, Ian, Wanda, Mel, Jeb, Doc, and a voice I recognized immediately. I ran up to the door and yanked it open.

There, sitting on the stretcher in the middle of the room, was my older sister.

* * *

**I would like to thank Amanda Stryder Hawthorne for being my first reviewer! Thanks everyone for reading! (Oh and by the way, I am changing usernames tonight.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've had tons of schoolwork, writers block and family stuff. I hope you guys still believe in this story. I just spent about 3 hours writing and editing. Again, so sorry!**

**~Kathy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the host or any of the characters except for Miranda and Emily.**

* * *

'Miranda!' I exclaimed and ran over to her, but I stopped right when I saw her eyes. They had a silver ring around the brown.

I gasped but it sounded more like a strangled scream.

'Hello Emily. Your sister's told me so much about you.' the soul in Miranda's body said from Miranda's lips.

'No she hasn't! She doesn't talk to you. You go through all her memories! You erased her!' I yelled. Jared then snuck up behind her and placed a cloth over her mouth.

I cried out. Thinking of Miranda and ran out of the door.

'Emily!' I heard Jamie yell but someone must have stopped him because I didn't hear his footsteps behind me.

I ran into my room and sunk down onto the mattress, sobbing uncontrollably. My sister. My own sister was gone. I cried wordlessly for a while.

'Emily?' a soft voice said and I looked up to see Wanda.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth in a small ball. Wanda sat on the mattress and patted my foot.

'Can she come back Wanda? Can she?' I asked quietly and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. 'How?'

'Well. The only reason Jared knocked her out was so she didn't shred your sister's brain.' I cringed at the thought. 'We're going to remove the soul from her body and see if she wakes up. You can help there.'

'Okay. I will.' I said then I heard footsteps and Jamie stepped into the room. I got up and ran over to jump into his arms. I heard Wanda sigh in relief.

'Emily.' he cooed, spinning me around. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. He always made me feel better. I heard Wanda get up and walk out.

I kiss his cheek and we sit on the mattress. I'm on his lap, playing with his hand while he nuzzles his face into my hair.

'Jamie. Why is Wanda so kind unlike the other souls?' I asked him, looking up at him.

'Well. Wanda was actually a soul in Mel's body. Wanda stayed here for a very long time and became friends with a lot of the humans here. She was kind of like a half-sister to me. After we found out how to take a soul from a body, she decided to give Mel back to us. We placed her in one of these cryotanks and went to find a perfect body for her. After we returned with one already owned by a soul, we took that soul out and placed Wanda in. Wanda really loved Ian so she stayed and that's really all to it.' he said and I nodded slowly.

I kissed Jamie's cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of mine and he eventually fell asleep.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled close to him. He was warm and snored lightly. I giggled and fell asleep to his steady breathing and light snoring.

* * *

'C'mon Miranda. I know you can do it. Pull through. Please.' I murmured to my unconscious sister. I've been here for who knows how long and Miranda still hasn't gotten up. I'm getting a bit worried.

'Remember when you were little. You smeared peanut butter all over my face because I took the last piece of toast. Remember that Miranda?' I said and I heard a low moan.

'Jamie! Doc!' I exclaimed. 'C'mon Miranda. Umm. Oh yah! Remember that time you chased me and I climbed up that tree. I wouldn't come down until dad came out and practically took you away.'

Miranda's eyes fluttered and Doc gave her the No-Pain. Miranda opened her eyes and looked around the room, sitting up while she did so.

'Emily?' she asked and I nodded. 'Emily! Oh my god!' She yanked me into her arms and we sobbed together. I placed me on her lap and rocked me back and forth like a little baby.

'Miranda. I've missed you so much!' I said, sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over. Jamie stood behind me, smiling brightly.

'It feels so nice to be free. I've been screaming in there for years but I never gave up. I always wanted to find my little sister.' she said and I nodded, tears pouring out of my eyes.

After we calmed down, I introduced her to Doc and Jamie.

'This is my boyfriend Jamie. He's human. He really kind and caring and sweet and-' Miranda snaps her fingers in front of my face and I returned to Earth. 'And this is Doc. He's a human doctor but he knows how to do stuff healers can do.'

I lead Miranda down to the fields to find a lot of people here.

'This is Ian, Mel, Jared, Jeb, Lily-' I introduced her to everyone and then I walked over to Wanda.

'Miranda. This is Wanda. She's a soul.' I felt Miranda cringe. 'But she wouldn't even hurt a fly. She's very kind.' I said and Miranda nodded.

Jamie held my hand the whole time we were walking but I didn't even notice till now. I turned around as Miranda started talking with the others. With Wanda.

'You're amazing.' Jamie said with a smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me close.

'I know.' I said and I heard him snicker.

We celebrate Miranda's welcoming by a game of soccer. I play forwards with Miranda and Jamie. Miranda was one of the best soccer players in her league.

After playing for awhile, our team won 4-1.

Suddenly, Lily runs in, waving a note.

She hands it to me and everyone gathers around. I notice Jamie standing off to the side, smiling. Mel stands with him.

_We've found your dad. ~Jamie and Mel_

* * *

**So. Bad? Good? I'm hoping good. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys I'm taking a little break from this fanfiction (maybe a few weeks...) cause I'm working on another Host fanfic and the Iron Man 3 movie's premiering in like two weeks! (Fangirling!) I hope you guys understand. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

**Xoxo**

**~Kathy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I've had to deal with drama crap these past few weeks and I've had writer's block. It's short but I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host except for Emily, Miranda and their dad...**

**Xoxo**

**Kathy**

* * *

I gasp and everyone around me smiles. Miranda hugs me and we jump with happiness.

I let go of her and sprint over to Jamie. I kiss him passionately and he kisses me back. I hear Miranda giggle.

'Thank you.' I say after pulling away. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

'Doc's taking the soul out now. C'mon. Lets go.' he says, taking my hand and pulling me out of the cave. I hear people follow.

We reach the hospital and my father lays on the cot. His grey-brown hair was short and he was breathing in and out evenly, quietly.

I walk over as the tears leak from my eyes. I stand beside him and stroke his hair.

'Dad. I've missed you so much! Please wake up soon.' I say and Jamie walks over, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean into him as Miranda talks to dad, trying to wake him from unconsciousness.

'How did you find him?' I ask, looking up at him.

'He was wandering the desert. Not sure why. Probably because his daughter went missing after she was taken from her car. He must have found the car...' Jamie says, trailing off into his own thoughts.

'Thank you.' I say again, touching his cheek with my hand. He smiles and kisses the hand.

* * *

We wait for a few hours then finally there's a moan and I jump up off of Jamie's lap. I run over to my dad and take his hand.

'Daddy? It's me. Emily. Can you hear me?' I ask and he moans again, nodding slightly. Miranda stands beside me.

'Emily.' he says, his eyelids fluttering open. He looks around and his eyes land on myself and Miranda. 'Emily! Miranda!'

I smile and hug him. Miranda joins and he hugs both of us. All of us are crying with absolute happiness.

After showing dad around and introducing him to everyone, we found him a room and he went to sleep.

I climb in bed, wearing a large shirt that falls to my knees. I close my eyes and fall asleep to Lily's light snoring.

_'Jamie? Is that you?' I say, reaching out to the figure in front of me. They catch my arm and pull me close. I smile up at Jamie's face._

_'I've got her.' Jamie says into a phone and I raise my eyebrow. I'm dragged outside into the sunny desert. We're surrounded by Seekers._

_'Jamie! Run!' I yell at him and try to pull him as I run._

_He stays put._

_'Jamie?' I ask, looking at him._

_The sunlight hits his eyes and I see silver rings._

_'No! No!' I scream. 'No! Jamie! No!'_

I sit up in bed, tears streaming down my face. Lily stays asleep but I get up and walk out of our cave, and down the hall, to Jamie's room.

I walk in and he looks over.

'C'mere.' he says and I walk over, silently sobbing. He wraps me in his arms and I cry, telling him about the dream.

'Can I stay in here tonight?' I ask and he nods, lifting up the sheet. I lay beside him and nuzzle my face into his chest.

'I love you Jamie.' I say, my eyelids drooping.

'Love you too Emily.' he says and I fall asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

**Review! And please leave some ideas!**

**I love you all but if I don't update I am soooo sorry. Oh and I'm also working on Divergent fanfic. Please check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I love you all so much but I have to take a break. My life has been so topsyturny for awhile and I feel so bad I can't write for you guys. I'll try to post but updates will be less frequent. Again, I'm sosososososososososososo sorry!**

**I love you all,**

**Sorry I have to go!**

**Xoxo**

**Kathy**

**(Btw: I'm trying to win Iron Man 3 premier tickets!)**


End file.
